Keangkeran Sekolah
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Karena SMS, mereka mulai melanjutkan penyelidikan sekolah KJHS. SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba. Warning:Sho-Ai, OOC, Oc. Tidak begitu seram. Chap 4. Romance Story. Friendship Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : *ngelirik kekanan-kekiri* Bukan punya siapa-siapa kok. Ah, ini punya Mashashi deng. Tapi fic ni punya saya. Ohohoho ^o^**

**Rated : M? *plak* bukan-bukan. Ini rated T kok... hehe XP**

**Genre : Romance apa frienship or HORROR?**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, MissTypo, yaoi(mungkin) dan OC.**

**A/N: Nanti ada OC-ku yang namanya Fiko Takamura sama Sano Takahasi(mereka dah nikah dan masih berumur 18 tahun).**

**Keangkeran Sekolah**

(FRIENDS STORY)

Normal POV

Di sore hari, sudah bukan waktunya untuk anak-anak berada di sekolah. Tapi, ada 6 orang anak SMP yang masih berada di sekolah. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang cowok dingin berambut pantat ayam, Namikaze Naruto laki-laki berambut pirang dan imut, Sabaku No Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba. Padahal, waktu sudah menentukan pukul 18.00. Sudah benar-benar mendekati waktu malam.

Kenapa mereka masih ada di sekolah?

FLASHBACK ON

(siang saat dirumah Shikamaru)

(kerja kelompok)

"Eh eh...Mau denger gak?" tanya Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Denger apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Denger cerita serem kali," sambung Shikamaru.

"Mau, mau!" semangat Kibai dan Gaara. Kalau Sasuke, jangan ditanya. Paling sedang serius mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah tanpa mau mendengar celotehan teman-temannya itu.(**Author:** jah, sok cool.)

"Gini ceritanya, katanya kalau kita kesekolah mendekati malam, akan ada lolongan musang yang ternyata gak ada musang(kok lolongan musang ya? Bukannya anjing). Trus nanti ada isak tangis perempuan di lantai atas. Kalo kita dengar suara auman, berarti pertanda kehidupan lain di sekolah ini dimulai. Serem deh!" cerita Neji serius(?).

"Mau coba tidak?" tanya Shikamaru pada teman-temannya.

"Gimana ya? Dirumahku sih sepi! Keluargaku pada pergi. Makanya aku nginep dulu di rumah Gaara. Jadi tidak masalah," sahut Naruto sambil berfikir.

"Kalau yang lain?" tanya Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Aku mau!" semangat Kiba.

"Di rumahku cuma ada Kiba sama Naruto hari ini. Paling gak nanti ada tante sama om yang mau datang tengah malam. Jadi aku sih bukan masalah," sambung Gaara.

"Kalo kau Sas?" tanya Kiba.

"Apa?"

"Kau itu dengerin aku ngomong tidak sih?" tanya Kiba kesal.

"Enggak!" jawab Sasuke santai.

Hampir saja Kiba ingin melempar tempat pensilnya yang penuh itu ke arah Rendy. Dengan cepat di tahan oleh Shikamaru. Dan akhirnya tempat pensil Kiba tidak melayang ke wajahnya Sasuke yang tampan deh.

"Gini loh Sas, kita ini mau ke sekolah sore nanti. Kamu mau ikut gak?" jelas Gaara.

"Ngapain? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Gak ada!" sambung Naruto.

"Terus kita mau ngapain kesana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mau menyelidiki!" balas Neji semangat.

"Dirumahku tidak ada orang malam ini. Kamu tau kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Iya! Makanya kamu sama Shikamaru menginap dirumahku! Kok kita bisa kompakan sih?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Gak tau deh. Takdir?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Apapun itu. Mau gak Sas?" tanya Kiba tegas.

"Ya ya," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Yes! Kalo gitu habis ngerjaiin ini, kita langsung kesekolah!" semangat Neji.

"Oke!" balas ke empat temannya semangat. Sasuke? Tentu hanya diam sambil tetap memandang bukunya itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

Naruto POV

Yup. Karena kejadian siang itu, kami berenam sudah berada di sekolah saat ini. Tentunya tanpa dicurigai orang lain.

Pipip Pipip Pipip

Alaram hp-ku berbunyi. Itu sudah menandakan bahwa malam telah tiba. Kami membawa perlengkapan seperti mau perang. Aku, Shika, dan Gaara memegang Senter. Neji membawa tas berisi makanan. Sasuke dan Kiba membawa perlengkapan jaga-jaga, seperti P3K.

Kami mulai berjalan masuk memeriksa kelas-kelas yang lain. Sungguh gelap sekolah saat ini. Sangat menakutkan. Helaian angin dan bunyinya jangkrik malah membuat suasana makin mencekam.

"Se-sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan?" tanyaku menggigil.

"A-aku juga gak tau," balas Gaara gagap.

"AAAUUU,"

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Shika bingung.

"Serigala?" (Kiba)

"Anjing?" (Neji)

"Bukan waktunya tebak-tebakkan. Kalian inget cerita dari Neji gak?" celoteh Sasuke.

"I-itu... kalau mendengar suara auman maka aktifitas gaib di-mu-lai,"

GLEK

Semua teman-temanku dan aku pun menelan ludah dengan perasaan gugup.(-Sasuke dan Shika)

**TBC**

Bingung ah...(=,='')

Lanjutinnya nanti ya...

Sengaja bikin TBC dulu...

Silahkan review...

Saya tunggu minna-san... V(^o^)V


	2. Datangnya penolong

**Disclamer : ****Mashashi kishi-kishi . Tapi... fic ini punya saya dong... Safira is Fi... ^o^**

**Rated : K or T**

**Genre : Romance, Frienship, HORROR?**

**Warning: Yaoi? OOC, OC !**

**A/N : Gaje, abaaaalll... XO Di fic ini, ada OC-ku namanya Takamura Fiko dan Sano Takahashi yang berusia 18 tahun.**

Keangkeran Sekolah

(FRIENDS STORY)

(by: Safira Love SasuNaru)

"AAAUUU,"

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Shika bingung.

"Serigala?" (Neji)

"Anjing?" (Kiba)

"Bukan waktunya tebak-tebakkan. Kalian inget cerita dari Neji tidak?" celoteh Sasuke.

"I-itu... kalau mendengar suara auman maka aktifitas gaib di-mu-lai,"

GLEK

Mereka ber-empat disana pun menelan ludah dengan perasaan gugup.(-Sasuke dan Shika)

**Capter 2**

**Normal POV**

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Terbuka dengan keras ketiga pintu ruang kelas 1, 2,dan 3.

WHOOOSSHH

Angin bertiupkan sangat kencang. Membuat suasana sekolah makin mencekam. Keenam murid SMP KJHS itu, hanya terdiam tegang karena suasana makin terasa menyeramkan.

"Sekarang, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke santai dengan ekspresi datar.

"Menyelidiki?" tanya balik Shika.

"Kalau begitu, AYO!" teriak Kiba semangat sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan Gaara.

oooOOOooo

**Kiba**** POV**

Sudah lima menit berlalu. Kami ber-enam menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Entah kenapa, jeruji pintu agar kita tidak naik keatas terbuka. Dan anehnya, aku mulai mendengar suara tangis perempuan.

"_Hiks Hiks Hiks,"_

"Siapa yang menangis?" tanyaku pada ke lima temanku.

"Bukan kami," jawab serempak ke tiga temanku itu yang berada di belakangku.(-Sasuke dan Shika)

"Lalu siapa dong?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mungkin hantu?" sahut Neji lirih.

"Mungkin," balas Sasuke.

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita kearah sumber suara!" panggilku sambil terus berjalan dengan tetap menggandeng Naruto dan Gaara.

Kami berjalan mencari sumber suara itu. Terus berjalan dengan langkah sedikit gemetar. Tapi aku heran, kenapa tampang Sasuke tidak ketakutan ya? Padahal aku yakin, Shikamaru saja masih sedikit ketakut.

"_Hiks Hiks Hiks,"_

Suara tangis pun makin keras di dengar. Suara tangis itu berasal dari ruang guru. Aku pun jadi semakin tegang untuk membuka pintu ruang itu.

CKLEK

'Pintunya tidak di kunci?' batinku bingung.

Saat pintu ruang guru terbuka, terdapat sosok perempuan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan lututnya sambil duduk lantai sudut ruangan.

'Siapa itu?' batinku dan semua teman-temanku sambil memandang heran.

"_Hiks Hiks Hiks. Sia~~pa~~ di situ~~?"_ tanya perempuan itu dengan suara sedikit menyeramkan sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kamu sendiri siapa?" tanya Gaara sedikit takut.

"_Akuu~~?_ ," lalu ia mengangkat wajah dan ternyata, wajahnya berdarah dengan muka yang tidak jelas bentuknya. Matanya yang keluar, pipinya yang seperti dimakan belatung, Tulang hidungnya yang sudah terlihat. Dan wanita itu tersenyum menyeramkan kearahku dan teman-temanku. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyeramkan. Aku yang melihatnya langsung berteriak bersama teman-temanku.(-Sasuke dan Shika)

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!"

Kami langsung berusaha kabur dari ruangan setan itu.

BRUK

Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan melihat Naruto terjatuh.

"_Tung~~gu~~,"_ ucap hantu itu sambil berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang berusaha berdiri.

"Akh, lututku sakit!" rintih Naruto kesakitan dengan lututnya yang berdarah.

"NARUTO," teriak Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto yang sebentar lagi di raih oleh hantu perempuan itu.

BRAK

Belum sempat Sasuke sampai kearah Naruto, ada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tinggi, menendang kepala hantu itu lalu menginjaknya. Dan disusul seorang laki-laki manis yang berlari kearah kami.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki manis itu yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari kami.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Shikamaru tajam.

"Kami? Kami ini manusia juga kok. Kenalkan namaku Takamura Fiko dan yang disebelahku itu Takahasi Sano," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto yang terjatuh itu, dan diterima dengan senang hati sodoran tangan itu oleh Naruto sambil balas tersenyum manis.

"Kalian juga manusia?" tanyaku heran.

"He-eh!" jawab laki-laki manis itu yang bernama Fiko.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya laki-laki disamping Fiko yang bernama Sano dengan dinginnya.

"Kami~," jawabanku terpotong karena terdengar suara teriakan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sano tajam.

"Entahlah," balas Shikamaru.

"Gaara! Mana Gaara?" tanya Neji panik karena Gaara tidak ada didekat dirinya.

"Jangan-jangan itu suara Gaara?" jawab Naruto sambil berdiri yang kakinya sudah diobati oleh Fiko.

"Arah suaranya dari kelas 1-5! Ayo kita kesana!" lirih Sasuke sambil berlari menyusul kearah sumber suara yang diikuti oleh kami dari belakang.

**TBC**

Oke...

TBC again...

Maaf minna-san...

Gak seru ya?

Gak serem ya?

Gomeeeeeennn~~(.)

Tolong review-nya...

Kalo gak, gak ada lanjutannya... (^o^)


	3. Kejanggalan !

**Disclamer: Siapa sih? Gak ada tuh? Oh... ****Masashi deng.. tapi, fic ini milik Safira is Fi...**

**Rated: K or T ? Up to you deh...**

**Genre: Romence , Horror , Frienship ?**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, dan apapun deh...**

**A/N: Bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!**

**Frienship Story**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sano-san tajam.

"Entahlah," balas Shikamaru.

"Gaara! Mana Gaara?" tanya Neji panik karena Gaara tidak ada didekat dirinya.

"Jangan-jangan itu suara Gaara?" jawab Naruto sambil berdiri yang kakinya sudah diobati oleh Fiko-san.

"Arah suaranya dari kelas 1-5! Ayo kita kesana!" lirih Sasuke sambil berlari menyusul kearah sumber suara yang diikuti oleh kami dari belakang.

**Keangkeran Sekolah**

**(by: Safira Love SasuNaru is Fi)**

**Capter 3**

Kiba POV

'Gaara! Aku pasti akan menolongmu!' batinku sambil terus berlari kearah kelas satu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pergi, pergi kau~~" terdengar keras suara Gaara yang berteriak dan seperti mengusir sesuatu dikelas itu.

BRAK

Pintu kelas didobrak keras oleh Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan karena pintu kelas itu tidak mau terbuka.

"Gaara, kau dimana?" tanyaku sambil melirik kesana kemari karena gelapnya kelas itu, Gaara pun tidak dapat terlihat.

"Kyaa~ a-aku disini," terdengar suara Gaara dari arah dalam pojok kiri belakang kelas.

Karena masih tidak terlihat, Shikamaru mengarahkan senternya kearah suara Gaara. Dan terlihatlah Gaara dan sesosok manusia tanpa kepala yang memakai baju rumah sakit.

"GAARA," teriak Naruto panik karena setan tanpa kepala itu mulai mendekati Gaara dengan perlahan.

"Ada sapu?" tanya Sano-san tiba-tiba.

"Itu, sepertinya disamping meja guru," tunjuk Sasuke yang samar-samar melihat sapu dengan senter dari tangan Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Sano-san mengambil sapu itu dan dipukullah setan tanpa kepala itu agar menghindar jauh dari Gaara. Saat Sano-san sudah menjauhi setan tanpa kepala itu, aku dan Naruto berlari menghampiri Gaara yang duduk terkulai lemas dilantai saking shocknya melihat setan dari dekat.

Aku dan Naruto melihat Gaara yang sepertinya kehabisan nafas dan berkeringat karena berteriak sangat kencang, aku langsung memberikan botol minuman air putih yang dibawa oleh Naruto saat ingin menghampiri Gaara.

"Daijoubu Gaara?" tanyaku cemas.

"Daijoubu ne, Kiba," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum lemas.

"Hontou?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi masih cemas.

"Iya, Naru," balas Gaara masih susah mengambil nafas dengan benar sambil mengelap keringatnya didahi yang tertutup rambut merahnya itu.

Aku dan Naruto sedikit bernafas lega karena melihat Gaara tidak kenapa-kenapa. Lalu Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Fiko-san, dan Sano-san menghampiri kami bertiga. Aku masih memperhatikan sekeliling kelas, dan melihat samar-samar ada tumpukan abu yang tidak tahu berasal dari mana.

"Kok ada abu?" tanya Gaara yang melihat arah pandangku dengan abu yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disana.

"Itu abu dari si hantu. Kalau hantunya sudah dilawan dan kalah, mereka berubah menjadi tumpukan abu dan tidak bisa kembali kewujud semula kok," jelas Fiko-san ramah sambil membelai rambut Gaara.

"Oohh..." jawabku dan Gaara ber-oh-ria.

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Neji POV

Aku dan teman-temanku juga Fiko-san dan Sano-san mulai berjalan mencari jalan keluar. Entah Cuma perasaanku, atau, sekolah ini lebih terasa panjang dan lebar ya? Dan anehnya lagi, aku sampai tidak ingat dimana jalan keluar. Sungguh terasa berbeda sekolah ini. Aku yang berada di lantai atas bersama yang lain merasa janggal. Kutoleh kearah lapangan dari atas. Dan benar-benar berbeda. Semua benar-benar terasa janggal. Lapangan terasa begitu lebar. Sangat lebar. Benar-benar seperti melihat lapangan bola.

'Akh,' stres ku dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangku tidak karuan saking frustasinya melihat semua kejanggalan ini.

"Kamu kenapa Neji? Pusing?" tanya Gaara lembut dengan tampang cemas.

"E-eh... e-enggak kok!" ucapku gagap dengan muka memanas dan sedikit blushing.

"Benarkah? Hooh... syukur deh," ucapnya bernafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya.

"EHEM!" dehem Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung dan agak kesal(?).

"Ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Hehe," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum geli menahan tawanya yang aku tidak mengerti.

_Ting Ning Ting Ning_

Bunyi ringtone handphone-ku terdengar jelas dari kantung celana jins ku. Dengan segera, kuambil handphone-ku sambil melihat siapa yang menelefon.

_Lee Calling~_

'Lee? Buat apa dia menelfon malam-malam begini?' batinku bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ano, Lee," ucapku belum mengangkat telfonnya.

"Lee? Cepet gih angkat," perintah Shikamaru.

Dengan cepat, kuangkat telefon dari Lee itu.

"Halo, Lee? Kenapa?" tanyaku dari telefon.

_~"Kamu sama __Gaara dan yang lain ada di sekolah ya?"~ _tanya Lee diseberang sana.

"Kok kamu tahu?" tanyaku heran.

_~"Aku dan teman-teman sekelas mendapatkan SMS entah dari siapa yang melaporkan kalau kalian ber-enam berada di sekolah dengan dua orang yang lain,"~_ jawabnya jelas.

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

_~"Aku juga tidak tahu,"~_

"Kamu ada dimana?"

_~"Aku dan seluruh teman sekelas ada dirumah __Sakura. Keluarga kami semua tidak ada dirumah. Entah kenapa kita semua bisa serempak,"~_

'Aneh,' batinku heran. "Ya sudah ya. Kalau ada apa-apa telfon aku aja,"

_"Iya," ~_

TUUUT.

Pembicaraanku dan Lee pun selesai. Satu, akh bukan, dua. Dua kejanggalan lagi terjadi. Aku dan seluruh teman-teman sekelas pun memiliki kejadian yang sama. Dalam waktu yang sama, orang tua kami semua pergi entah kemana? Sangat mengherankan.

Kamipun mulai berjalan kembali mencari jalan keluar. Aku berada di belakang teman-temanku sambil berfikir. Karena sambil berfikir, aku mulai tertinggal dibelakang.

GREP

Aku merasa seperti ada kedua tangan dingin yang menyentuh pundakku. Memper-erat cengkramannya.

"Akh, sakit," rintihku karena cengkraman yang kuat dipundakku.

"Kenapa Neji?" tanya Fiko-san sambil menoleh kebelakang dan tiba-tiba, raut wajah Fiko-san menjadi horror.

"Ne-Neji, di-dibelakangmu—" ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menunjukkan jarinya pada belakangku. Lalu aku menoleh.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

**TBC**

Oke minna-san... Kerasa Romance-nya kan... ^_^

TBC dulu lagi ya... ^.^

Aku harus mencari ide lagi untuk lanjutannya...

**A/N: Takahashi Sano berciri-ciri rambut hitam, bola matanya biru gelap, dan badannya tinggi tegap.**

**Kalau Takamura Fiko berciri-ciri, rambut pirang ke orange-orange-nan, mata hijau kekuning-kuningan, bertubuh sedang tapi lebih tinggi 2 cm dari Sasuke.**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan dari:**

**Michiru no Akasuna**

**Yamada Pink**

**Miku Hanato**

**Hana Yuki Namikaze**

**Uchiha Narachi**

Silahkan Review-nya...

Jangan asal-asalan ya...

Review-mu adalah semangat bagiku... ^_^


	4. SMS dari sekolah ?

**Disclamer: Siapa sih? Gak ada tuh? Oh... ****Masashi deng.. tapi, fic ini milik Safira is Fi...**

**Rated: K or T ? Up to you deh...**

**Genre: Romence , Horror , Friendship, Mystery, Humor XD**

**Warning: OOC, OC,**** Yaoi, Gaje, Abal, dan apapun deh...**

**A/N: Bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!**

**Friendship Story**

GREP

Aku merasa seperti ada kedua tangan dingin yang menyentuh pundakku. Memper-erat cengkramannya.

"Akh, sakit," rintihku karena cengkraman yang kuat dipundakku.

"Kenapa Neji?" tanya Fiko-san sambil menoleh kebelakang dan tiba-tiba, raut wajah Fiko-san menjadi horror.

"Ne-Neji, di-dibelakangmu—" ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menunjukkan jarinya pada belakangku. Lalu aku menoleh.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

**Keangkeran Sekolah**

**(by: Fi suki suki)**

**Capter 4**

Normal POV

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," teriak Neji panik saat membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang mencengkram pundaknya.

Mendengar teriakkan panik Neji, Sano dan kelima teman Neji langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Neji.

"NEJI," teriak Gaara panik sambil berlari kearah Neji yang langsung di cegah oleh Sano dengan tangannya.

"Jangan! Jangan kesana!" tegas Sano sambil tetap mencegah Gaara yang memaksa untuk kearah Neji.

"Lepas! Lihat itu, pundak Neji mulai mengeluarkan darah gara-gara cengkraman dari kuku panjang hantu Sadako," sergah Gaara sambil berusaha cengkraman Sano yang masih berusaha menahannya.

"Fiko, cepat tolong anak itu!" ucap Sano kepada Fiko dengan keras.

Dengan cepat, Fiko berlari kearah Neji dan meraih Neji lalu mendorong hantu Sadako itu agar menjauh. Dan dengan cepat, Sano melepaskan cengkraman tangannya kepada Gaara, dan langsung berlari kearah Sadako. Fiko mendorong Neji kearah teman-temannya yang dengan cepat ditangkap Gaara yang sudah bebas dari cengkraman Sano tadi. Dan dengan cepat pula, Sano menghabisi sang setan Sadako itu.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru, langsung berlari menghampiri Gaara yang sedang menopang badan lemas Neji itu.

"Ne-Neji, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara cemas sambil menopang badan Neji yang lemas dan berat itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok Gaara! Ukh...," ucap Neji sambil merintih dan memegang pundak kanannyanya yang berdarah itu.

"Neji, muka pucat," panik Naruto yang membantu menopang tubuh Neji karena melihat wajah Gaaraa keberatan itu.(**A/N:** Keberatannya karena badan Neji berat. Bukan keberatan dalam arti gak suka atau kesal)

"Neji, lebih baik kamu duduk dulu! Kita obati lukamu itu," ucap Shikamaru sambil menuntun Neji, Gaara, dan Naruto ke lantai yang ada di pojokkan lorong.

Neji hanya diam dan menuruti kata Shikamaru agar duduk. Wajah Neji tampak pucat dan berkeringat. Badan Neji sempoyongan dan lemas gara-gara darah terus mengalir dri kedua pundaknya. Sepertinya, pundaknya itu berdarah karena kuku-kuku sang setan tadi menembus pundak Neji. Darah yang mengalir sangat banyak.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka datar. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar kekhawatiran.

"Iya Sas. Aku ti...Ukh..Tidak apa-apa. Makasih ya udah mencemaskanku," ucap Neji sambil tersenyum tipis karena menahan sakit.

"Hn,"

"Neji, sini biar aku obati," kata Kiba sambil mendekat ke Neji dengan membawa kotak P3k yang sudah dipersiapkan dari awal tadi.

"Auh," rintih Neji saat Sasuke dan Shikamaru membantu Neji saat membuka bajunya agar mengganti bajunya yang berlumur darah dengan baju yang ada di tas perlengkapan yang entah kapan baju itu disediakan disitu.

Setelah baju terlepas, Kiba mengobati luka kedua pundak Neji yang terluka cukup dalam itu dengan kapas dan obat merah.

"Ah, pelan-pelan dong," protes Neji pada Kiba yang sedang mengobati luka dipundak Neji.

"Ini juga sudah pelan Neji, sabar dong!" kesal Kiba yang masih mengobati Neji.

"Akh, sakit tau," protes Neji lagi.

"Aargh, aku kesel ngobatin kamu terus, Neji! Gaara, gantiin dong," gerutu Kiba sambil menyerahkan kapas dan obat merah itu kepada Gaara, dan langsung diterima olehnya.

Gaara mendekati Neji yang masih kesal pada Kiba dengan menatap tajam padanya, yang dibalas dengan acuhan dan cemberutnya Kiba.

"Udah ah Neji, jangan protes ya kalau sakit," kata Gaara datar sambil mengobati Neji dengan pelan-pelan.

"Iya-iya," jawab Neji masih dengan gerutuan dan sewotannya pada Kiba.

Setelah luka Neji telah diberi obat merah dan badannya telah dibersihkan dengan kapas dan sudah ditutupi dengan kapas dan handsaplas juga perban, Neji langsung memakai baju kaos yang masih bersih yang didapatnya dari dalam tas.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sano dengan dingin dan datar.

"Sudah senpai!" jawab Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara.

"Kalian masih mau menyelidiki?" tanya Fiko dengan ramah dan senyum.

"Ya!" jawab Neji datar dan tegas, sambil mengambil senter yang ada didekat kakinya dan langsung berdiki sambil menyibaki celananya yang sedikit kotor karena debu.

"Eh? Kau serius Neji?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang Neji ucapkan.

"Iya Naruto," jawab Neji dingin dan datar.

Naruto yang mendengar nada suara Neji itu hanya terdiam. Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak mendengar nada datar dan dinginnya sang Hyuuga ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara tak kalah datarnya dan dengan tatapan tajam kearah Neji.

"Kenapa? Itu gara-gara SMS ini," ucap Neji datar sambil menyerahkan handphonenya ke tangan Gaara.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shika, Kiba, dan Gaara cepat-cepat melihat apa isi SMS itu.

_Kau yang mendapat SMS ini, harap memberi tahu kepada kelima temanmu itu._

_Kalian berlima sudah terhubung dengan kehidupan lain disekolah ini._

_Bila kalian telah membaca SMS ini, harap berfikir ulang._

_SMS ini memberitahu kalian tentang kewaspadaan._

_Bila kalian ingin pulang, silahkan pulang,_

_Bila kalian masih ingin menyelidiki, silahkan selidiki._

_Tapi yang harus kalian ingat, kalian dan seluruh teman-teman kalian telah terhubung dengan keadaan kehidupan lain disekolah ini._

_Pengirim SMS ini berharap kalian menyelesaikan masalah kehidupan sekolah ini._

_Pengirim ini tak memaksa kalian, tapi kalian memang sudah tak dapat mencegah semua kejanggalan ini._

_Kejanggalan sekolah ini dan kehidupan kalian akan bertambah:_

_Pertama, keadaan sekolah yang berubah._

_Kedua, keluarga kalian yang hilang._

_Ketiga, perasaan mencekam._

_Keempat, keanehan._

_Dan akan terus bertambah sampai kalian dapat menyelesaikannya._

_Kehidupan sekolah ini akan terus mengirimkan SMS kepada kalian._

_Perhatian pertama: Anak kecil menangis membutuhkan hangatnya pelukan ibu._

_Ini bukan kode, hanya bantuan pertama._

_Selamat menyelesaikan._

_From: 00000_

_To: Neji_

"SMS apa ini?" teriak mereka berlima. Sampai Sasuke saja melepaskan separuh wajah Stoic-nya karena SMS tak jelas itu.

"SMS pemberitahuan dari sekolah ini mungkin," jawab Neji datar.

"Gimana caranya? Nomornya juga tidak jelas. Aneh banget," ucap Kiba masih sambil memandang SMS itu dengan muka terheran-heran.

"Atau jangan-jangan sekolah Konoha Junior ini punya handphone?"

BUKK

Ucapan Naruto itu sukses membuat Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan penuh perasaan.

"Itte~ sakit Teme," rintih Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit dipukul Sasuke itu.

"Baka! Mana mungkin sekolah punya handphone, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke kesal dan menghancurkan wajah Uchihanya itu.

"Bisa saja dong Teme! Namanya juga sekolah berhantu," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Aku malas debat denganmu Dobe! Dobe tetap saja Dobe!"

"Baka Sasuke Teme!"

"Cih, Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan berantem ya," sahut Fiko sambil melerai kedua rival-lover itu.

"Kalau kau masih mengataiku 'Baka', Teme, Maka, aku tidak mau menciummu selama SEBULAN," ucap Naruto tegas dengan muka yang kesal.

DEG

"K-kau bercanda kan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sedikit gelagapan mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang tegas tadi.

"TIDAK !" ucap Naruto tegas.

DEG

Dan dengan tidak elitnya, Sasuke menghancurkan muka stoic ala Uchiha-nya. Teman-teman SasuNaru mau Fiko sedikit tertohok dan mencoba menahan tawa mereka saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak elit itu. Bahkan Sano yang super duper dingin saja mulai sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi kegelian menahan tawa hanya gara-gara melihat Sasuke yang melepas semua ekspresi dinginnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan kau Baka lagi Dobe! Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku ya, Naruto," ucap Sasuke dengan muka –palsu- amat merasa bersalah.

Naruto yang melihat muka –palsu- amat sangat merasa bersalah Sasuke, langsung luluh.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan deh Sasuke," ucap Naruto lemas. Memang bukan sifat Naruto kalau terlalu lama marah dengan seseorang. Apalagi dengan masalah yang sepele. Amat sepele.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Naruto, langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi 90° lebih tenang dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Naruto dengan cepat.

BLUSH

"A... I... Baka Teme !" ucap Naruto gelagapan dan bersembunyi dibalik badan Gaara berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan muka memerahnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sudah-sudah Sasuke-kun, jangan bermesraan disini. Ayo kita mulai penyelidikan ini," ucap Fiko sedikit semangat.

"Ya," ucap Kiba dan Naruto semangat(sudah ceria lagi), dan balasan datar dari Neji, Gaara, dan Sasuke. Juga ucapan malas dari Shikamaru.

**TBC**

Gomenne kalau TBC lagi ! (.'')

**Balasan review :**

**Sehati: **Makasih ya atas kesukaanmu dengan fic ini dan atas Fav nya...^^

**KucingPerak: **Pair NejiGaa sudah dipastikan ! SasuNaru-nya sudah kutunjukkan di chap ini kan? ^^

Kenapa curiga dengan Fiko maupun Sano? Mereka memeng mencurigakan, tapi baik...!

Bukan diculik hantu sih "KAYAKNYA". Fi saja yang buat cerita ini mulai bingung. Hahaha... Makasih ya sudah review fic Fi yang gak ada apa-apanya dengan semua fic KP-senpai...^^ Fi Bahagia...

**Miku Hinato:**Makasih atas saran dan dukungan dari Miku-senpai ! Aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin! Tapi mungkin akan kebanyakan mysteri daripada Horor. Atau malah kebanyakan romance-nya...haha ^^

**Michiru No Akasuna:** Barengan sama apa Michi-chan? Sekarang Romance-nya udah kerasa kan? ^^ Emang... Hantunya aneh, dan mendokusei banget... XD

Gak... masih beberapa chapter lagi Mysteri akan terungkap. Hahaha XD

**Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi:** Romancenya akn aku munculkan terus deh... Tapi gak lebih ya,... XD Hahaha...

Makasih atas dukungan dan review dari senpai-senpai ya...^o^

Fi akan terus berusaha sebaik mungkin!

Dan maaf bila ada yang tersinggung tentang Pair ini!

Fi akan sangat senang bila banyak yang me-review...^^

Maaf bila lama Updet-nya, Fi punya banyak masalah sama saudara sendiri dan orang tua Fi...

Mohon dimaklumi... Fi agak merasa sedikit tertekan semenjak Fi mulai ber-umur 12 dan 13 tahun. Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang terbaik ^^

Maaf deh jadi curhat...

Sebisa Fi, Fi akan Updet secepatnya!

Silahkan Review dan Flame-nya... ^^

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa dan selamat menunaikan Lebaran yang akan tiba...^^


End file.
